An arrangement is known from Patent Document 1 below in which, in order to protect a pedestrian who has been thrown up by a vehicle onto a hood from the impact, a collapsible space for absorbing the impact is formed by slightly raising the rear end of the hood and, furthermore, a pillar bag is deployed from the interior of an engine compartment along left and right front pillars and a laceration prevention film covering the front face of the windshield is deployed between the left and right pillar bags.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-264146